A Mysterious Rose
by Kyrma
Summary: Well those of you who have read my fanfics you've read about a girl name Gabrielle, well here's the story about her. Im not sure if this will end up on another rating but right now its PG13, so please read and review.


Author's Note: I've written many stories with the charecter I made up under the name of Gabrielle J. D. Sanchez and I havn' really given much information about her but this is the story that will tell alot about her...of course not everything, need to keep some stuff for later stories, LoL. Well read and review and I know I might have the charecters acting not like themselves but alot of people do that so oh well. And also there's gonna be alot of new aged stuff, like magazines, cell phones, and stuff liek that so don't read on if you don't like that sort of stuff.  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~**~~**~~**~~**~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
Disclaimer: Of coarse none of these charecters are mine! You'd have to be insane if you acctually thought that, haha, only thing that's mine is the charecter Gabrielle J. D. Sanchez that's it, not Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly, or Draco Mlaofy, JUST, Gabrille J. D. Sanchez.  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
Chapter One: Old Time Meeting  
  
It was the begining of fifth year at Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft and Wizardry and as usual everyone was in an excited mood for the 'new girl' was to be coming. Many rumors had surrounded her, many that were out of the question and many that were still a question but that was all to be answered in time.  
  
Draco malfoy and Vincent Crabbe were walking down the iale for the Hogwarts Express going to their usual compartment but this time without Draco's other body guard, Gregory Goyal. They had just moved into the third train when an explosion of sound and laughter came from one crowded compartment that had to even keep their sliding door open because of the number of people trying to get in.  
  
"Bunch of dumbasses." Draco said to Crabbe approching the compartment jammed pack with tones of people. "Where is Goyal?" he asked in a commanding voice.  
  
"Donno." Crabbe said in his low stupid form "He was supposed to meet us on the platform." Just then, as if it were a que, Goyal came out of the crowded compartment dizzy with a red lipstick make on his cheek smiling.  
  
"What he bloody hell were you doing ni their you idiot?!" Draco said slapping Goyal upside the head as if he were one of the three stuges. (A/N I don't know how to spell that but it's with Larry, Curly and someone eles but oh well ^_^) Goyal's face styed happy for a while untill he had ploted his fat ass on the compartment cousin making in fill up then latten like a feathered matress. He let out a deep sigh then went back to normal. "What WAS going on in there?" Draco repeated.  
  
"New girl," Goyal sighed once again "playing truth and dare."  
  
"It's truth OR dare you fucken dumbass." Draco snapped at him  
  
"Whatever." Goyal sighed back "She's transphered from America but she's from around here, known in the muggle world as a great model a few months ago, I think I have a magazine in here somewhere when my Cousin Donavan came over to stay with us." He started to ruffle through his backpack and finally stopped taking out a teen magazine. "There she is." he handed the magazine to Draco as Crabbe huvered over him looking at the cover.  
  
The girl in the front cover was perfect, or atleast in their eyes. She had soft creamy hazel eyes and smooth black hair with just a bit of tanned skin. She looked asian but also american too. Through her shirt you could see her breasts were perfect, just the right size. First of all she had the, unlike Lavender who was a late bird and flat, and they weren't bigger than their heads (with their brains not their penises, LoL) like Pansy who had gotten inplants while she was in France.  
  
Draco flipped about 20 pages and then suddenly stopped at the begining of her artical which had her sitting with a white tiger that looked barly a month old. It was quoted in the magazine 'Gabrielle J. D. Sanchez is the youngest super model that has came to be since Shanti Mastna which was nearly 30 years ago. Gabrielle wishes to become a proffesional actor and singer after she comes back from the United Kingdom for her schooling which means we won't see her till summer vacation or for the next two years. Gabrielle is very succsesful and it all started wanting to help her dad seeing him struggle since her mother has passed away."I never really thought it would go this far," Gabrielle quotes in an interview with Teen Magazine "It was only supposed to start out and end at the begining of November but, I guess it's very self-explanitory from there." Gabrielle is fifteen years old, rich, single (well for now anyways) but still wants her education to be a part of her career....'  
  
Draco looked at the magazine closly flocusing his eyes on hers in the picture and getting a warm tingling feeling all over."I-I think I know." he said  
  
"Well almost the whole world knows her so your not the only one." Goayl said smartly tring his best to sound like a smart-ass.  
  
"No, seriously, I think I know her." his eyes scanned over her flipping through pages with her picture but only one thing in the picture stayed the same.  
  
A necklace that she wore around her neck. A stone, somewhat like an opal but gree and still with the same flare of fire trapped inside it. It hung from a silver screw then a silver chain so it hung right down to the opening of her bussom.  
  
Draco got up, throwing the magazine at Crabbe, who had been begging for it for a while now, and left the compartment. 


End file.
